fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leia
|kanji = レイア|rōmaji = Reia|alias = Demon Lord of Gravity (重力の魔王, Jūryoku no Maō) The Puppeteer (人形遣い, Ningyōtsukai) Lie-Chan (ライ-ちゃん, Rai-Chan)|name = Leia|race = Etherious|gender = Female|age = 400+|height = 144 cm 148cm (Etherious Form)|weight = 31 kg|hair = White Purple (Etherious Form)|eyes = Blue Red (Etherious Form)|birthday = May 31st|blood type = Unknown|affiliation = Thirteen Demon Lords|previous affiliation = Herself|occupation = Member of The Thirteen Demon Lords|team = Thirteen Demon Lords|base of operations = Yomi|status = Alive|curse = Law|magic = Thought Projection Telepathy}} Leia (レイア, Reia) is a one of the Thirteen Demon Lords and a demon created by Zeref about 400 years ago. She was released from her book by a member of Tartarus and escaped from their clutches since "the people are too annoying" after killing the person who freed her. Leia wandered around Earthland until she heard about the mysterious country Occultus. After hearing rumors about the place and wanted to see Occultus for herself. At some point, Leia was granted the position of one of the Thirteen Demon Lords. Her titles are the Demon Lord of Gravity (重力の魔王, Jūryoku no Maō) and The Puppeteer '(人形遣い, ''Ningyōtsukai) due to her '''Room spell. Appearance Leia is one of the more human-like Etherious created by Zeref. One quick look and a person will easily mistake her for human. But if they look closely, they would see blue dragon-like horns, black and blue wings, and a light blue tail that ends with a spear head. Leia has white hair in a twin-tail style with a golden ring on each end of the strand of hair. She wears a royal blue mini-crown on her head, since she always refers herself to be superior than those around her. Her eyes are light blue that can glow at night. In terms of clothing, Leia seems to prefer wearing blue and royal style. She wears a white rash guard with a blue collar, ribbon, tie, and cuffs. Around her waist is a darker blue cape with small and thin, sky blue armor plates designed with a cross on each one. She also wears blue boots with matching thigh socks. Personality History Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Although Leia much prefer not directly fighting an opponent, she has proven herself to be a great combatant in the arts of hand-to-hand combat; even if she finds this skill useless. There are rare times which the opponent manages to break through Leia's spells, but nobody, not one person was able to defeat Leia in a competition of non-magic direct combat. In the past, her boss Absalom made Leia train and train in hand-to-hand combat, which she gradually got better and better at. While Leia doesn't really have a fighting style that bests suits her, her usual fighting pattern stays about the same. She is the one who always starts the battle with a simple punch. Although her punches may look weak, over half of the people she fought got hit by it and were blown away. This is because of her amazing speed to deliver blows; Leia prefers speed over strength. The rest of the battle is simply run around the opponent until an opening or they attack, attack, repeat. Many comrades are shocked about how simple her fighting is and how much it works. Not a lot of her opponents ever touched her. Physical Attributes Enhanced Reflexes and Speed: After some of the most intense training Leia has given herself, Leia's speed is nothing to scoff at. She shows lightning-speed movement and incredible maneuverability at the battle field. Speed and reflexes are one of the strong points Leia has. She exhibits the ability to seemly teleport, but in reality, it's just her running. If you look closely, you could see some afterimages left behind. But her legs aren't the only thing that are fast, her arms are just as deadly as her legs. If Leia was throwing a serious punch, a normal human eye would not be able to dodge nor see the fist coming. Leia couldn't just win a fight with speed, so she also developed her reflexes as well. Leia can maneuver around a fury of attacks with little difficulty. Using this, Leia has can easily grab the opponent, counter-attack, and send them flying. Leia describes her reflexes are highly depended on her sight and hearing. But even without sight, she can dodge many attacks just using her ears. One time, Leia was temporarily blinded and was attacked with a shower of arrows; which none of them hit. She even caught a few arrows. Since her fighting style is heavily relied on her speed and reflexes, it is safe to say that this is her most powerful attribute. Enhanced Durability & Endurance: One of Leia's strongest points is her amazing tolerance to any sort of pain besides her incredible speed and reflexes. Due to her status as an Etherious Demon, her durability and endurance is higher than a typical human being. She had taken hits by some of the most powerful mages alive and survived. One time, she was impaled with a spear near her heart and survived; she even had energy to kill the person who stabbed her. Leia is described as a stubborn person in battle. She refuses to go down, forcing herself to stand back up and fight back. Other Demon Lords describe this as either very annoying or very committed. When talking about endurance, Leia is not someone you want to take on in a full-on endurance competition. She can go on and on for hours fighting swarms of opponents one after the other and can probably run for a week straight without losing her pace and without any sort of food or drink. Other Attributes Keen Intellect ': Magic and Curse Abilities Magic 'Thought Projection(思念体 Shinentai) is an illusion type of Magic in which the user creates fake bodies of humans by separating their maximum supply of Magic. It allows the user to create a translucent copy of his/her body. The thought projection can travel great distance apart from its caster and still transfer information between themselves. Even though thought projections aren't really physical beings, they can still interact with physical objects. Once the thought projection reunites with its caster, the caster's Magical power returns to normal. This magic can also allow the user to create many different people. Not only can this thought projections live and think on they own, they also have their own emotions, personalities and can take a physical form and do actual life-like actions. A great amount of Magic power is needed to do this. Telepathy (念話 Terepashī) is a Caster Type Magic. With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. Leia uses this Magic in order to communicate with the other Demon Lords. Curse Law '(法律, ''Hōritsu) is the curse ability of Leia. With this, Leia is able to manipulate gravity, even using her body as the medium. With that she can create an invisible barrier of repulsion and attraction, giving her partial control of vectors. In other words, Leia can deflect objects both solid and energy-like while also pulling in people or object towards her. She also has the capability of increasing or decreasing gravity in a certain area. She can also create balls and beams of gravitons for various results. By manipulating the weight, Leia is able to lift objects twice their size or crush the target instead. Leia can also pull down larger objects like meteors. However, it’s difficult to repel larger objects with greater density and requires greater focus. By increasing gravity in an area, Leia can crush the person or thing underneath it. It is to be noted that Leia cannot make a black hole but can make a gravitational singularity that can draw in objects and people around it. This curse is like a curse counterpart to Gravity Magic. * 'Barrier '(バリア, Baria): With this spell, Leia creates a barrier around the target by using the object or person. When the barrier is up, anything that touches it from the outside will be blasted off the opposite way of the target. If the target moves, the barrier follows the target. When Barrier is used on herself, Leia is able to pull something inside the barrier while blocking other things like objects or attacks. Leia can also freely change the area of the barrier and how powerful the blast is when something touches it. When the spell is used on someone else other than herself, the person cannot change the barrier's settings, only Leia can mess with those. Leia can have a maximum of seven of these shields at one time. Barrier's maximum range is about one yard from the center. * 'Room '(ルーム, Rūmu): Leia draws a circle in the air which summons a huge dorm in which she is able to manipulate and control. She is able to do whatever she likes to the things or people inside the sphere. When the sphere is up, Leia summons a screen, similar to Archive screens, which has lots of settings that she can change in order to activate that command. Leia has total control over anything or anyone that is inside. She is able to levitate objects, change the temperature, change the setting inside the dorm, manipulate people, etc. However, she cannot kill a living thing while using the spell, the only way is to get something or someone else to do the deed. Leia cannot go into Room. Leia is also able to not control people or objects that are inside Room. This allows her comrades to fight inside Room. Room has two weaknesses, Leia can only control one thing at a time and Room only lasts about five minutes when Leia is in top condition. * 'Flight '(フライト, Furaito): Flight, just like its name, allows Leia to take flight in the air. The fastest speed Leia can fly is near 1 Mach. One could say that it is the curse counterpart of Flight Magic. She is also able to make other people or things fly and accelerate. Using a tiny rock, Leia can make it become a bullet, easily mashing through a human skull, or lifting up a huge border. Besides flying, Leia is able to stand in midair, sit, or some other kind of motion. Many people, including fellow guildmates, thought that Leia is using Telekinesis when performing this curse. Etherious Form '''Etherious Form(エーテリアス・フォーム, Ēteriasu Fōmu): The Etherious Form is a special skill learnt by the Etherious exclusively, it is a full release of their demonic powers. When harnessing the Etherious Form, the demon flares up their Curse Power, causing their bodies to undergo a sudden mutation into a stronger form. When the Etherious Form is engaged, the user's Curse Power flares up to its utmost limit, as it leaks from their demonic aura surrounds their entire body, causing a unique reaction which results in the Etherious taking upon a new form- in some cases, but certainly not all of them, this Etherious Form is their 'true form'. In any case, their appearances change and they gain access to an enhanced set of their already available abilities, something which is dubbed as utilizing the "real power" of the race. Some demons, however, have displayed the ability to enter a form with power comparable to that of the Etherious Form, but of a different nature- these forms are considered to be slightly weaker than the Etherious Form, but they tend to save more energy. It is shown in many cases that activating the Etherious Form will boost the demon's powers all across the board to the point that the user will become far stronger than a standard S-Class Magician- or even in the case of stronger Etherious, gain such amazing power that they would be capable of toppling a Guild Ace. All in all, the power of an Etherious Form depends from demon to demon. Relationships Trivia * Leia's appearance is Lu's Noblesse class advancement while her Etherious Form is from Asuramaru from the series Owari No Seraph. ** Although Asuramaru is a male in his series, the author still decided to use him for Leia's Etherious Form because in her eyes, Asuramaru looked close enough to a female. * Leia's curse attack Room is based upon Ope Ope no Mi from One Piece. * Leia has great homemaking skills. * Leia isn't creative at making up names. * She as taken an interest in Rizevim. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Demon Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Category:Etherious Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Non-Human